


Новая страница

by Star_Wars_dark_Side



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, ангст, намек на преслэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side
Summary: Альтернативная концовка The Force Unleashed





	

Щелк-щелк-щелк — застежки доспеха вдоль позвоночника смыкаются под давлением Силы.

 

С шипением захлопывается герметичная маска.

 

Когти-кастеты обхватывают пальцы.

 

Палач императора, лорд Старкиллер, готов к бою.

 

Гален Марек сомкнул глаза за транспаристиловым дисплеем шлема. За четыре года воспоминания о том дне ничуть не померкли. Распластанные тела Коты и Органы. Искореженный корабль, летящий на него. Искаженное болью, залитое кровью лицо Джуно. Смертельная бледность и бесконечная усталость на лице Вейдера, когда мертвенно-синий и кроваво-алый клинки прошили его грудь насквозь.

«Ты предал своего учителя… своих союзников… я знаю, что однажды ты предашь и меня».

 

Лорд Старкиллер был рожден из горечи предательства и боли потери. Гален Марек ненавидел себя, и эта ненависть питала лорда ситхов, текла жидким огнем по жилам, давала сил истерзанному телу. Он ненавидел себя за то, что не смог убить Сидиуса, и за то, что не справился с искушением Темной стороны, но больше всего Гален ненавидел себя за то, что с самого начала отступил от предначертанной ему судьбы и пошел за манящим зовом пустых обещаний и мечтаний, которыми так щедро одаривала его Джуно.

 

Галактика никогда не сможет стать свободной. Старкиллер был рожден для войны, для боя, а не для дурацкой мечты о мирной жизни. Восстание никогда не имело смысла.

 

Если бы он покорился воле учителя, если бы посвятил себя Темной стороне, если бы был достаточно силен, то сейчас стоял бы по правую руку от трона, как настоящий ученик ситха, а не бледное его подобие, в то время как Вейдер привел бы галактику к миру и порядку, которых та заслуживала.

 

Может быть, тогда он не повторил бы судьбу своего учителя и не потерял бы все, чтобы взамен получить лишь оковы и бесконечное служение безумцу, который только рад был утопить Империю в крови ради своего развлечения.

 

Потому что лишь этот безумец еще видел в нем что-то человеческое.

 

Лорд Старкиллер был идеальным исполнителем императорской воли, но, как говорил сам Сидиус, он оставался среди живых ровно до тех пор, пока император не сможет найти себе нового ученика. И вот недавно имперские шпионы донесли до Палпатина имя повстанца, который взорвал Звезду Смерти.

 

Люк Скайуокер. Сын джедая. Сын ситха. Сын Дарта Вейдера.

 

Его имя значит «свет», но Люк Скайуокер уже успел прославиться как один из величайших массовых убийц в истории Империи. Полтора миллиона одним выстрелом. Интересно, что он испытывал, нажимая на гашетку? Ощутил ли Люк тот же прилив сил, ту же обжигающе-горячую волну адреналина, что пробегала по жилам Старкиллера, когда жизнь обрывалась под его пальцами? Или трясся в истерике? Или, как подобает хорошему джедаю, не чувствовал ничего?

 

Гален провел долгие часы, разглядывая немногочисленные голофото повстанца, доставленные шпионами. Худощавый, невысокий, с взъерошенными светлыми волосами и прозрачно-голубыми глазами, он мало был похож на отца, но Гален помнил, как на Татуине его аура отзывалась в Силе ослепительно-белым светом. Тогда он слишком отвлекся на Кеноби…

 

Скайуокер был могущественен в Силе. Скайуокер был прекрасным пилотом. Скайуокер был физически здоров. В общем и целом, Скайуокер был прекрасным кандидатом в ученики ситха. То, что он был повстанцем, значило крайне мало — Сидиус умел убеждать. Всего этого было достаточно для того, чтобы лорд Старкиллер попытался как можно быстрее уничтожить конкурента.

 

Галену Мареку все это было абсолютно безразлично. Люк Скайуокер был сыном Дарта Вейдера — это все, что имело значение. Скайуокер был его шансом. Шансом освободиться от императора. Шансом стать ситхом-учителем. Шансом искупить вину перед Вейдером и освободиться, наконец, от его судьбы.

 

Гален Марек никогда не убил бы Скайуокера.

 

— Капитан Кина, командуйте наступление, — кратко распорядился Старкиллер, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей и сосредоточившись на высадке войск империи на заснеженную поверхность Хота. Он не собирался отсиживаться в АТ-АТ и, как только расстояние до базы сократилось, выпрыгнул из брюха танка и пролетел двадцать метров, легко приземляясь с помощью Силы. На самом деле дюрасталевые протезы позволили бы ему устоять на ногах и без нее, но вот снег бы тогда точно забился за шиворот. Бесконечный лабиринт пещер заставил его лишь раздраженно поморщиться. Повстанцы скрывались здесь уже год и до сих пор не удосужились очистить свой подвал от вамп? Да и Кина, идиот, чуть не обрушил весь комплекс ему на голову. Или это было очередное испытание от Сидиуса, а капитан лишь попал под раздачу? Так или иначе, лейтенант Марсен все равно давно уже заслуживал повышения. С таким же почти-равнодушием Гален располосовал пытавшихся его задержать повстанцев и тут же притормозил, почувствовав в следующем зале знакомую ауру. Сюда он заходил куда медленнее, сосредоточив все свое внимание на худом мальчишке в дурацком рыжем комбинезоне.

 

— Вот мы и встретились, сын Вейдера.

 

— Ты лжешь! Мой отец был джедаем, Вейдер убил его! — прошипел Скайуокер, крепко сжимая в руках лайтсейбер — отцовский? Синего цвета, конечно, но дизайн его был так похож на дизайн лайтсейбера учителя… отца Скайуокера, о чем тот, кажется, даже не подозревал.

 

— Тебе так сказали? — насмешливо отозвался Гален. Ему действительно сейчас хотелось смеяться. Сын джедаев, похищенный ситхом, сам стал ситхом. Сын ситха, похищенный джедаями, отчаянно пытался стать джедаем. Скайуокер был так же невинен и наивен, как и сам Гален когда-то. Слепое орудие в руках стариков-манипуляторов.

 

Скайуокер кинулся на него, широко размахивая лайтсейбером. Кажется, кто-то забыл ему рассказать, что джедаи не нападают первыми.

Но, кажется, его слова потрясли мальчишку, заставив потерять фокус, стать неосторожным. Тот был великолепен, но настолько неопытен, что Гален постоянно сдерживал себя, чтобы что-нибудь тому не отрубить. Тем большим потрясением стали для него слова Скайуокера:

 

— Я же чувствую в тебе свет!

 

Свет? Какой свет? Со смертью Джуно в нем не осталось никакого света! Гален уничтожил его своими же руками. Старкиллер был машиной смерти, в нем не оставалось ни света, ни сомнений — ничего, кроме всепоглощающей ненависти… но сейчас слова мальчишки заставили его вздрогнуть и пропустить удар, отчего на протезе осталась глубокая зарубка, а в голове зазвенело. Скайуокер собрал силы, чтобы снова кинуться в бой, и на этот раз Галену пришлось реально сосредоточиться, чтобы отправить того в полет. А потом этот мелкий паршивец натравил на него вамп и сбежал.

 

Гален сделал ментальную пометку отрубить тому в отместку что-нибудь не слишком жизненно важное.

 

Скайуокер, конечно, обнаружился в самый неудобный момент. Когда Гален, изрядно провозившись с так и лезшими под клинок повстанцами и открыв, наконец, двери ангара, уже готов был пойти на абордаж «Тысячелетнего Сокола», тот весьма громко и пафосно известил о своем желании встретить свою судьбу и разобраться уже с проклятым ситхом раз и навсегда. Разумеется, снова запечатывая двери ангара Силой. Кажется, кроме мидихлориан, мальчишка унаследовал от отца еще и любовь к театральным жестам.

 

Но Гален не мог не отметить, что в ярости тот стал драться гораздо лучше. Настолько, что теперь ему действительно приходилось напрягаться. А после пары подначек и удачных пинков глаза Скайуокера и вовсе начали отливать знакомым золотистым цветом, а воздух вокруг — потрескивать от красноватых разрядов. А ведь Гален даже не собирался в действительности его убивать, просто пригрозил уничтожить, как отца… возможно, для Скайуокера это до сих пор было больной темой.

 

Ах да, он же узнал о своем родстве с Вейдером пятнадцать минут назад.

 

Скайуокер стал сильнее. Яростнее. Отчаяннее. Но вот опыта ему не хватало. Провалившись в удар, он споткнулся на подножке Старкиллера и пробороздил пол-ангара, отправленный в полет прицельным пинком.

 

Рука Скайуокера с зажатым в ней мечом Вейдера отлетела в другую сторону. Обещания самому себе, в конце концов, надо было выполнять.

Конечно же, принцесса Лея и ее контрабандист не стали дожидаться Скайуокера и попытались улететь на «Соколе». И, конечно же, этот упрямый ситхов сын был совершенно ослеплен своей преданностью и без колебаний продал душу за предателей-друзей.

 

Прямо как Гален когда-то.

 

Как Вейдер.

 

Старкиллер должен был убить его прямо здесь и сейчас. В крайнем случае — отвезти к Сидиусу, выполняя приказ и подписывая себе смертный приговор. Гален Марек лишь невесело рассмеялся и жадно уставился в золотистые глаза Скайуокера.

 

Здесь и сейчас он намеревался переписать судьбу.

 

— Молодец, мой ученик.

 

 * * *

 

Люк был очень и очень силен. Талантлив. Полон пылающей ярости и праведного гнева. Палпатин мог получить идеального ученика, но вместо этого лежал сейчас на полу тронного зала, разрубленный от ключицы до бедра клинком Энакина Скайуокера. Второй клинок, когда-то принадлежавший Дарту Вейдеру, снес ему верхнюю часть черепа. Сам Люк, с рассеченной бровью, подволакивающий переломанную ногу, дымящийся от электрических разрядов, с трудом добрел до ближайшей стены и сполз по ней, едва сдерживая болезненный стон.

 

Гален поморщился и с трудом принял сидячее положение. Маска треснула в процессе боя, и сейчас одного рывка Силой был достаточно, чтобы сорвать с головы шлем. Его левая рука повисла плетью, Сидиус раздавил оставшиеся кости и перекорежил остов протеза. Каждый вдох отдавался болью, ребра явно были сломаны, да и остаточный разряд от молний до сих пор отдавался судорогой в искусственных позвонках. Но он все еще был жив. Они оба были живы. А Сидиус умер.

 

Учитель обладает властью и знаниями. Ученик подчиняется в обмен на эти знания и в то же время стремится к власти. Ученик побеждает учителя, чтобы самому занять его место и в свою очередь взять ученика. Так гласило незыблемое Правило двух, завет ордена ситхов.

 

Старкиллер прекрасно знал, что Скайуокер уже превзошел его, а если нет, то это произойдет очень и очень скоро. Когда-то они могли быть на равных, но калечащие операции Сидиуса навсегда сломали его тело. Старкиллер просто не обладал достаточной силой, чтобы удержать место учителя.

 

Гален Марек никогда к нему и не стремился. Все, что он когда-то хотел — заслужить одобрение Дарта Вейдера. Стоять по правую руку от него. Быть продолжением его воли. Гален сам, своими руками, уничтожил эту мечту, но Сила подарила ему новый шанс с сыном, которого никогда не было с отцом.

 

Люк поднялся, пошатываясь, призвал к себе оба клинка и, отчаянно хромая, подошел к Галену.

 

— Что теперь? — его голос был тих и глух, а глаза, темно-золотые, окруженные прожилками лопнувших сосудов, смотрели с хищной настороженностью.

 

Игнорируя боль, Гален повернулся и встал на одно колено. Прикрыв глаза, он позволил себе едва заметно улыбнуться:

 

— Все, что пожелаешь, мой юный лорд.

 

Прикосновение пальцев к его шее было почти нежным.


End file.
